User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E6 - Cancer (2)
Main Plot: Seth (Quinn and Kayla are walking in the hallway.) Kayla: This is upsetting me. Where is Seth? Quinn: Haven't seen him. Kayla: This is a good time for my mother to watch Naomi for the day and Seth isn't around? Quinn: Kayla, stop worrying! He'll text or call you. (They walk past an empty classroom. Kayla stops and sees Seth in it.) Kayla: Seth! Quinn: There you are! What happened? (Seth says nothing.) Kayla: Seth, speak to me. Please! (Seth remains silent.) Quinn: Are you okay? (Seth says something.) Seth: I have cancer. Subplot: Paris (Paris is sitting in class next to May.) Elizabeth: Okay class. Now remember, your history reports are due on Friday. Dismissed! (Everyone starts leaving. Paris goes and throws up in a trash can.) May: You okay, Williams? Paris: I'll live. Aren't you in Grade 12? May: I'm doing a few Grade 11 classes since my grades have horrible last year. Anyways, what's going on with you? Paris: You met muy boyfriend, Jay, right? May: The outschooler? Yeah, why? Paris: I think I may be pregnant. May: Whoa. Did you take a test? Paris: Not yet. I'm taking one later today. May: Better knowing now. Where's your other friends? Paris: I don't know. Seth is know where to be found, Kayla, Jayden and Quinn aren't telling me something and Delilah and Nate are just having their BFF time. May: Good to know. I'll catch you later. Take that test. Paris: Oh I will. What can go wrong? Third Plot: Chloe (Chloe sits in her next class, looking sad and confused.) Daniel: Why the sad face? Chloe: Huh? Samantha: I'm being nice by saying this but sadness doens't suit you. Chloe: I may be facing a small crisis in my family. Daniel: If it's heartbeaking, you don't have to tell us. (Myles sits in the seat in front of Chloe.) Myles: Aww does Chloe need a tampon? Chloe: What did you just say? Daniel: Beat it! Myles: I'm just sayin. You kind of girls are always down when it's ya'll time of the month. Samantha: Okay, that's really, really rude. I usually offend people but that is just offensive, especially to me. Myles: Oh well. What's your secret? You period's on hold? (Myles laughs and Chloe slaps him.) Myles: Yo! Chloe: Gee Myles. I don't know. Does the term, "Mother with Cancer" ever pop up in your mind? (Myles stays silent. Samantha and Daniel are shocked.) Teacher: Ms. Valentine. Do you want to be sent to Jones's office? (Chloe storms out of class.) Daniel: See what you did? Myles: I didn't know she was gonna say that. Samantha: Why don't you watch you step? (Samantha plucks Myles forehead.) Main Plot: Seth (In the empty cafeteria, Seth sits down and gets angry. He receves a text from Kayla.) Kayla: "Please come to class. We need to talk about this." (Seth sees a desk at the door. He picks it up and throws it across the caf. Chloe sees him as she walks in.) Chloe: Seth? Seth: Sorry, Chloe. I didn't know you were watching. Chloe: I just came in. Are you okay? Seth: Nope. Chloe: You want to talk? Seth: Sure. I have cancer. I just found out. Chloe: That's sucks. Seth: It does. Chloe: My mom may have cancer. Seth: Really? Chloe: She went to the doctor the other day. Seth: What should I do? Kill myself? Chloe: No. Fight it. Seth: How? Chloe: The same way cancer-beaters beat cancer. Seth: I guess that can work nbut I need peace. Chloe: Explain it to Kayla. Seth: I might. Let's just see how it goes. Subplot: Paris (Paris walks into the bathroom. She goes into a stall and takes a pregnancy test.) Paris: Make it work, make it work. (After five minutes, she sees the test results.) Third Plot: Chloe (Chloe is in gym sitting on the benches. Her phone goes off.) Chloe: Hello? Tammy: Hey sis. Chloe: Hey Tamms. You called me at the right time. Tammy: I'm glad I did. Mom's okay! Chloe: She's alright? No cancer? Tammy: It was a cloudy health scare. She just needs exersize, meds and healthy stuff. Chloe: Good to here. Blake: Chloe, on the phone again? Chloe: Thanks for telling me Tammy I'll call later. (She hangs up and smiles.) Chloe: Sorry, Mr. Hudson. My mom just had a health scare but she's okay. Blake: Oh then you're off the hook. (Chloe smiles.) Subplot: Paris (Afterschool, Paris walks in her house. Her step-mom is there.) Jenny: Paris, Is that you? Paris: Yes, Jenny. I'm home. Jenny: Okay. I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour. Paris: Sure. (Jenny leaves. Jay comes in from the back door.) Jay: I'm here. Paris: Good. Jay: So what do you want to tell me? Paris: The test results. Jay: Um... okay. Paris: They're negative. Jay: WHew!! Thank goodness! Paris: Yeah right? Jay: Now we can go back to normal. (Jay starts Paris. He puts his hand on her breasts. She pulls away.) Paris: And that's what got us in this mess. Jay: Brought protection this time. (Jay pulls out condoms.) Paris: Put those away. We can't do that anymore. We need to talk about this. (Jay gives sad expression.) Main Plot: Seth (Kayla comes home and sees her mother crying.) Kayla: Mom, what's wrong? Where's Seth? Ms. Palmero: Look at your laptop. (She looks at video of Seth.) Seth: "Hey Kayla. I'm sorry that we haven't talked lately. It's because I have cancer. I know I'm gonna fight this and I'm gonna win but I have to find my way. I mean, seriously. Do you even know how bad this can get? I love you, Kayla, Ms. Palmero, Alicia. I don't want to leave but I need to get rid of this damn thing. Our relationship is put on hold. But still know that I will come back and be with you. Bye loved ones." Kayla: No!! (She calls his cell phone. It goes straight to voice mail.) Kayla: Seth. Please don't leave me. I know you live and we will be together. Please come back. (She hangs up.) Ms. Palmero: He asked me to film this from your computer. He also gave me this... in case he doesn't make. (She gives Kayla a piece of paper.) Kayla: It's his will. (Kayla start crying.) Subplot: Paris (Paris calls up May.) May: Your pregnant, aren't you? Paris: Actually, the test is negative. May: Really? Cool. Did you tell Jay. Paris: Yeah but he wanted to have "protected sex" and I said no and we need to talk about this. So he stormed out. May: Yeesh! Paris: He'll come to me sooner or later. Main Plot: Seth (The next day; Paris, Quinn, Jayden, Ramona, Nathaniel and Delilah are gathered in an empty classroom.) Nathaniel: You guys also got the text from Kayla? Delilah: I wonder what's going on? Quinn: It's about Seth. Kayla's gonna tell you. (Kayla walks in, in tears.) Ramona: Kayla! What's wrong? Kayla: Quinn knew this so I decided to tell the rest of you. Nathaniel: What's going on? Kayla: Seth has been missing classes because he coped with something he didn't want to here. He has cancer. (Everyone looks shocked.) Kayla: He's now missing and he broke up with me on a pre-recorded web cam video. Paris: Is he gonna be okay? Kayla: Like I said he went somewhere far. He's not dead. At least not for long. Jayden: What's that suppose to mean? (Kayla pulls out Seth's will and hands it to Jayden.) Jayden: Damn. It's his will. (Jayden kicks a chair and starts crying. Ramona comforts him.) Kayla: I said he was gonna find his own way. I survival way. Delilah: I'm so sorry Kayla. (They all hug Kayla in tears.) Category:Blog posts